


Noches en Vela

by Deastarcia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastarcia/pseuds/Deastarcia
Summary: Una carta, un celular, una promesa, noches en vela y litros de alcohol.¿Podrían ser estas las noches de Tony Stark tras recibir aquel paquete de Steve?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primeramente quiero aclarar que este One Shot también lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad, mi seudónimo es: Coles de Bruselas.
> 
> Y también quiero agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de leer este trabajo, espero sea de su agrado :D

―¿Señor? ¿Quiere que pida algún refrigerio nocturno? ―Inquirió Friday, su holograma iluminó a unos metros de la mesa principal de trabajo, donde Tony yacía con una botella de whiskey y un vaso de cristal frente a él―. Sé de algunos estupendos sitios que están abiertos las 24 ho--

―No, Friday. No tengo hambre...

―¿Le gustaría que llame al señor Rhodes o al joven Parker?

―No, quiero estar solo ―Respondió con calma aun sin rastro del efecto del alcohol en su tono de voz.

Friday permaneció en silencio unos instantes para después esfumarse, dejando la habitación en una penumbra profunda, penumbra que era combatida por una tenue luz que se erguía sobre la mesa.

Tony mantenía la mirada clavada en lo único que había estado carcomiéndolo durante noches enteras, un pequeño celular, un celular que lo confundía, lo atormentaba y le hacía cuestionarse cada una de sus pasadas decisiones.

"Si me necesitas, ahí estaré" habían sido las palabras de Steve en aquella carta, carta que había quemado hace un par de noches tras memorizar cada oración, cada palabra escrita en ella.

Había veces en las que tomaba el celular y lo movía entre sus manos, a nada de presionar el marcado rápido que lo comunicaría con Steve, pero todas las ocasiones sus dedos se habían detenido a milímetros de la tecla, mientras observaba la pantalla, con la mirada en blanco, preguntándose si el dolor que lo paralizaba y lo mantenía en un sufrimiento y una desconexión del mundo real constante, desaparecería.

Desde que salía el sol hasta ocultarse sostenía una delgada mascara de normalidad que mantenía la imagen usual de Tony Stark, con su agenda saturada, en su mayoría con reuniones sobre los acuerdos de Sokovia y juntas con personas de poder, necesitaba de su encantadora e irritante personalidad más que nunca.

En más de una ocasión Ross había abordado a Tony haciéndole constantes preguntas o incluso amenazas de lo que le pasaría si él ocultaba el paradero del sequito de Steve Rogers, el ahora "delincuente" Captain America.

Pero Tony evadía los perjurios con facilidad, ya que en efecto no lo sabía, ni siquiera se había esforzado en averiguar de donde había provenido aquel paquete, ya que no estaba ni remotamente interesado en saberlo.

El dolor de la falsía aun se mantenía fresca en su piel, y junto a las primeras estrellas de cada noche aparecían las constantes preguntas y el insomnio, un hombre diferente se asomaba a la superficie cada noche.

Las palabras en la carta que había recibido, las sentía como una excusa, inválidas, vacías, una explicación limitada por el tamaño del papel, ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a él? ¿Por qué mentirle? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Después del desastre de Ultrón, después de sus sermones de lealtad y trabajo en equipo, Steve había mostrado un lado que Tony creía inexistente en el líder nato, le había ocultado la verdad, lo había lastimado, lo había herido como nadie lo había hecho, y no estaba seguro si podría recuperarse.

Al verse al espejo, Tony se percataba que los años no pasaban en vano, las cicatrices de todo momento doloroso en su vida permanecían, tal vez no eran visibles a simple vista, pero se denotaban en su mirada cansada y su semblante sombrío.

Poco a poco, su mecanismo de defensa, el sarcasmo, las fiestas, la constante arrogancia, comenzaban a gastarlo y hartarlo, pero como un viejo engranaje, no podía evitar caer en lo mismo, lo sabía, se encontraba en el mismo agujero, cavando, cavando, cavando.

Una noche, tras regresar de una junta con el General Ross, escuchar algunos rumores de unos supuestos justicieros anónimos y recibir ―una vez más― un inservible ultimátum, Tony llegó más cansado que de costumbre, tomó su usual botella de Whiskey, el celular y empezó a caminar a lo largo y ancho de su habitación en el complejo.

Sacó del bolsillo su celular y con unos pocos deslizamientos de sus yemas sobre la pantalla, este le facilitó el acceso a los viejos archivos de Steve, cuando aún era un Vengador.

Los hologramas se expandieron a no más de un metro e iluminaron la habitación con un azul tenue; Tony comenzó a recordar las pasadas misiones que habían compartido juntos, y vaya, Steve se erguía como el símbolo de la verdad, lealtad y fuerza.

―Eres una farsa ―murmuró a la oscuridad mientras una extraña cólera lo inundaba―. Una farsa, una maldita farsa.

Continuó mirando los detalles de su archivo, su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse tenso, sintió como un calor recorrió su espalda hasta cruzar sus brazos y llegar a sus puños, y en un arranque giró sobre sus pasos y con fuerza estrelló el aparato contra la pared.

El estruendo sacudió la habitación, pero nadie acudió, ¿Y por qué lo harían? Todo aquello se había vuelto más común de lo pensado, incluso Visión había comprendido que en aquellos ratos, lo mejor era dejar solo a Tony, además de que también él tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar desde que los poderosos Vengadores habían sido divididos.

Con la respiración entre cortada se sentó en la orilla de la cama y bajó la mirada apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, estaba exhausto de sentirse culpable, exhausto de sentirse enojado, exhausto de no poder dejar el dolor atrás y seguir adelante.

Lo odiaba por traicionarlo, por no aceptar parte de su culpa, por ser tan obstinado, odiaba que no fuera el héroe que todos, incluso su padre juraba.

Su padre. Pensó en él y en el dolor que pudo haber sentido al ver a Barnes, alguien en quien confiaba, como el autor de su muerte, su pecho se estrujó, sintió que vomitaría, pero se contuvo.

Barnes no había cometido aquella atrocidad consciente, Hydra lo había destrozado desde dentro, Tony lo entendía, pero aun así, el dolor no cesaba, se sentía prisionero de sus propios demonios; sonrió con ironía ante aquella idea, al menos tenía algo en común con Bucky.

Se recargó en el cristal que daba al exterior, las estrellas trémulas se mantenían brillantes en las alturas, mientras Tony llevaba a su boca por enésima vez un vaso hasta el tope de alcohol.

―"Si me necesitas, ahí estaré." ―Citó las palabras de Steve, para después sacar el teléfono de un cajón, una vez más levantó la pantalla, una vez más observó las teclas con la mirada en blanco, su pulsó comenzó a acelerarse, tal vez era el licor haciendo de las suyas, pero los deseos de escuchar a Steve se hicieron más fuertes de un momento a otro, tal vez hablando con él, todos los gritos, murmullos y voces cesarían, tal vez podría alcanzar un poco de claridad.

Sin pensarlo, presionó la tecla para llamarle y el tono empezó a escucharse al otro lado, lentamente Tony lo colocó en su oído y esperó, aquellos timbres parecían eternos, empezaban a taladrar su cabeza, cuando de pronto, todo paró de golpe, y paralizó cada uno de sus músculos.

―¿Tony? ―Se escuchó al otro lado, era él―. Tony...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sintió como el dolor incrementaba, pero un peso gigantesco abandonaba sus hombros, y mientras más liviano sentía su cuerpo, su llanto se desbordaba, colocó la palma de su mano sobre su boca y agachó la cabeza.

―Lo siento, Tony. Lo siento, en verdad.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras colgó de inmediato y se echó boca arriba en la cama, intentando lidiar con las lágrimas, echó la mirada a un lado, el teléfono brillaba, tenía una llamada entrante.

Era Steve, llamaba de vuelta.

Pero Tony no contestó, había sido suficiente por una noche, en aquel momento entendió que aun no estaba listo.


End file.
